Leaving the Team
by BNIWarrior4
Summary: What is wrong with one of the titans is one leaving all the others?
1. Default Chapter

It was just another normal day at the Titans Tower. Raven was in her room. Cyborg was playing TV. Robin was outside sitting on the rocks. And Beast Boy he was up to mischief as usual. Starfire was walking to her room opened the door then sat on her bed. Then as she was lying down beast boy was disguised as a spider and crawled across her room. Then he jumped off the sealing that he was on and turned into a rhino and scared Starfire.

" Beast Boy why did you do that you scared me to death." Starfire said, "Sorry Star I didn't mean for you to get all mad about it, it was supposed to be a joke." Beast Boy said. "I know you didn't mean to but I would just like to be alone please leave." Starfire said. "Are you ok, do you feel sick?" Beast Boy asked. "No I am fine I would just like to be alone." She said "Um ok well I'll see you later" he said. Beast Boy knew that there was something wrong with her so after he left he called everyone into the main room for a meeting about Starfire. "There is something going on with Starfire you guys she is all upset about something." Beast Boy said. "Yeah I was talking to her today then the phone rang and she said it was her father then when she hung up she said that she wanted to be in her room." Raven said, "Maybe it was something her dad said to her." Robin said. Then Robin walked out of the main room and walked to Starfire's room. "Starfire are you ok? Can I come in?" he asked. "Ok I need to talk to you anyways Robin" she said. "What's wrong Star are you ok?" Robin asked. "Oh Robin it is horrible my father is making me come back to my home planet. He and my other family say that they miss me a lot but I do not want to leave you and the others. What will I do?" Starfire said. Right after she said that Robin realized that Starfire would be leaving. But he couldn't dare see the one alien girl he loved go back to her far away planet. Robin was very scared, he wanted ever so to tell her how he felt but he knew that she would not feel the same. But little did he know Starfire was thinking the same. She was so upset that she was leaving all of them but most of all she was leaving the one she loved also Robin. Oh for so long she wanted to tell him but she knew that he would not feel the same about her.


	2. Not knowing what to do

"Well do you want to go back?" Robin asked. "Well it would be nice to see all my family and I am a little homesick but I do not know All that I know is that I do not want to leave any of the members of the team." Starfire said. "Well why don't you go tell everyone and ask their opinions." Robin said "Yes that is a good idea I will go ask them to see if I shall go. Oh Robin you are so smart." Starfire said. Then Starfire walked out of her room to go tell the other titans the news. As he was sitting there Robin thought, " This is your last chance you have to tell her how you feel. You know she's going back just tell her how you feel." Robin was so confused. So he went after Starfire and yelled down the hallway "Starfire! Wait!" as Starfire stopped Robin ran up next to her "What is it Robin?" Starfire asked "Um I want to come with you when you tell the others." He said "Oh ok well I am going to go tell them now. I think that they are in the main room." Starfire said

After Starfire told everyone they all told her that they didn't know if she should go or not. Robin was in Cyborg's room with BeastBoy talking about Starfire. "Robin you have got to tell Starfire how you feel before she leaves and meets someone on her planet." Cyborg said, "I know but I don't know when it's all so complicated." Robin said "Well when is she leaving?" BeastBoy asked, "I think in two weeks." Robin said, "Ok so you have two weeks to tell her." He said "But, but, I don't know its hard to tell people that you love them because, you don't know how they feel in return." Robin said. Then the phone rang and it was for Starfire. After about three minutes they all herd a scream come from Starfire. After they herd it Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran down the hallway. "What's wrong Starfire is everything ok?" Robin asked, "Everything is wonderful I get to leave tomorrow!" Starfire said with excitement. As Starfire jumped around being so happy Robin felt like his heart was going to stop. She was going to leave in one day and there was so much that he had to tell her.


End file.
